Field
The present application relates to the fields of pharmaceutical chemistry, biochemistry and medicine. One aspect relates to the treatment and/or prevention of diseases associated with hepatic stellate cell (HSC) activation using ammonia-lowering therapies.
Description of the Related Art
Hepatic stellate cells (HSCs) are pericytes found in the perisinusoidal space of the liver. Within the liver, stellate cells play an important role in maintaining architectural integrity of the liver and are involved in fibrosis and liver cancer development. In normal liver, HSCs are in a quiescent state. When the liver is damaged, HSCs can change into an activated state. The activated stellate cell is characterized by proliferation, contractility and chemotaxis. Various diseases can result from the activation of HSCs, for example, non-alcoholic fatty liver disease (NAFLD), fibrotic conditions, and liver cancer.
Various prevention, treatment and management strategies for diseases associated with the activation of HSCs are currently available depending upon the severity of the symptoms. There is a need for additional therapies for treating or preventing those diseases.